A plurality of users has a habit of sitting in a sofa, on a chair, or even lying in a bed, when watching a TV program or using a cell phone/tablet. However, if the user keeps in a same sitting position for a long time, it may hurt his body, especially when his sitting position is not right, for example, a long time forward tilting of one's body, may hurt his cervical spine, or a long time sitting on a left or right, causing a weight of the body to be taken by his arm, which may hurt his shoulder.
In the prior art, there is no method of controlling a TV automatically, according to the sitting position of a user, and notifying the user to adjust his sitting position, or no method of automatically adjusting a plurality of setting parameters of the TV, after obtaining a mental state of the user. Thus, an intelligence of the TV in the prior art may not satisfy a requirement of the user.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.